Teddy's Godfather
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: Harry meets Teddy.


**Harry POV**

''Oh Teddy, I'm sorry this had to happen.''. Harry said to the baby whose hair went from green to turquoise. He leaned over the crib and looked down at the baby ''Your parents were great people who deserved to raise you, your dad was the best teacher I ever had.'' Harry wasn't sure if he should pick the baby up after all he didn't know anything about kids. The baby moaned in his sleep. He lifted the baby out of his crib. The baby let out a slight whine, and opened his eyes he looked at Harry for a second and looked surprised, but didn't cry rare for a two month old. Harry had expected him to cry, after all Harry was a stranger. ''Your going to know about them''. Harry told him. ''I can't replace your dad, and I'm not going to try. He didn't see Teddy's Grandmother watching them with a smile.

From then on Andromeda Gave the young man the baby every weekend Teddy enjoyed that time the most, when Harry brought him back he would cry the roof off when Teddy was teething she had to call Harry over just to stick his finger in the baby's mouth. She never doubted Harry was a good father to the boy.

* * *

**Eleven months later.**

Hermione had been babysitting Teddy all day while her husband and Harry were at work, Harry had watched Teddy while his Grandma was away on Vacation to see a sick relative. She sat and read as Teddy played with his toys on the floor he got up and Picked up a photo of Harry and Ron when they started Auror training .''Dada'' Teddy said clear as day and out of nowhere as he looked at the picture.

''What did you say?!'' She demanded the baby. She picked him up and held him up to her level. He was still holding the photo.

''Dada'' He repeated He put his chubby hand on Harry's face. He couldn't mean Harry! This would upset Harry, he'd been clear that Teddy would know who his real dad was.

''Teddy, who do you want?'' Hermione asked balancing him on her hip as she set the table for dinner knowing very well who he wanted.

''Dada'' He said again. She tried to take the photo from him but he whined.

''Oh crap'' She muttered as Teddy started getting more and more demanding. ''He's a baby he doesn't know what he's saying''. She told herself. She started pacing around the room.

''Dada!'' the baby insisted. She heard the boys come home from Auror training. ''Dada!'' He said Loudly.

''Teddy please please, don't say that to Harry'' she begged the baby boy Teddy was now wiggling like crazy she set him on the floor in defeat . Harry and Ron came through the door he let out a small whine reaching his arms out to Harry.

''Hi there Teddy bear,'' Harry said to the baby who was reaching out to him. ''Thanks a lot Hermione he said. Picking up the baby.

''He cried for an hour after you left''. She laughed. It was clear, that Harry was the baby's favorite person.

''Dada!'' The baby said Cheerfully . Harry looked down at the baby. Hermonie's heart dropped she glared at the baby, he gave her a cheeky smile.

''What did you say?!'' He asked him surprised. As Ron and Hermione stared.

''Dada!'' Harry rubbed his forehead.

''Teddy I'm not your_''

''Dada!'' The baby cut him off.

''You are Harry to him, Everything Remus can't do your doing.''. Ron pointed out. ''Its no wonder he thinks your his dad.''

''I don't want to forget about his real parents'' Harry explained as the baby reached for his glasses he handed Teddy to Ron, the baby whined and reached out to Harry again.

''He will, he's a baby''. Hermione said simply. ''He's probably already forgotten, ''But you can make sure he knows, he had real parents''. Teddy whimpered then tried to squirm away from Ron who gripped the baby tighter.

''NOOOOOO!'' He Screamed his second word at the top of his lungs and right in Ron's ear. Ron went to cover his ears and almost dropped the baby.

''Bloody hell, the kids got lungs''. Ron exclaimed. He handed the baby to Harry. Just at that moment Ginny came home she ran over and kissed Harry and Teddy.

''Why was he screaming Ron?''. She demanded.

''Why blame me?!'' Ron asked exasperated.

''Your the one holding him!''. She cried.

''He's been screaming since Harry got home''. Hermione laughed. ''He said his first and second word''.

''Dada!'' Teddy Said looking in to Harry's eyes Ginny dropped her purse in shock. Harry's hurt for the baby. ''Yes, Teddy, yes, I'm your Daddy for now.'' He kissed the boy on the cheek and from then on Teddy kept the photo.


End file.
